


the mug thief

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line simultaneously being your best and worst friends in the world, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Jihoon sets out on catching the guy at work who's been using his favourite mug but instead ends up catching feelings along the way.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	the mug thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virryth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/gifts).



> based of a speedwrite prompt "mugs" that my darling doan and i did on discord. i finally wrote a surprise junhoon for her and hopefully you love this humble offering of mine ♡
> 
> i've been wanting to write a junhoon for a while to complete the whole 96z tag on here and here it is! a junhoon. my apologies if its short ;; 
> 
> as usual, i had fun writing this and hope you all enjoy reading it as well.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡

Usually, things as menial like this wouldn’t bother Jihoon. It _shouldn’t_ bother him, in fact.

This is the fourth time in a row that it’s happened and he’s almost at his wit's end and even contemplating on going to the security office to check out the cameras for the entire office building to find the perpetrator.

Yeah, he feels stupid. He feels like a petty 12-year-old boy who got his snack stolen by another kid on the playground instead of an actual functioning and contributing to society 28-year-old. But this is his favourite mug and he had gotten this mug as a gift from his mother as her way of saying ‘congratulations on the new corporate job my Jihoonie!’ and he may or may not have bawled a little on the inside as he held the light blue ceramic mug with a silly cat painting in his hands.

Therefore, long story short, he _needs_ to find out who stole his precious mug and maybe knock some sense or two into this mug-thief’s head.

Jihoon has been camped out in the pantry for a good 20 minutes now. He’s a little restless, fearing that HR or his superior, Seungcheol, would come in at any moment now to fetch him and scold him to get back to work and he’s also restless, fearing the idea of confrontation since he wasn’t really one for it but this needs to stop cause he wants to use his mug instead of this cheap knock-off that he ends up using when he discovers his mug missing.

 _Stupid knock-off_ , Jihoon grumbles as he watches the knock-off and his own mug that’s resting side-by-side on the drying rack by the sink. The knock-off in question was also light blue but if you looked into the excruciating details, it was a very much a paler shade of blue compared to Jihoon’s, and the cats were so obviously different as well. Jihoon’s cat was the cat who was in a rice-bowl (his mother got this for him while noting his love for white rice, God bless her) while the other is a cat in a noodle-bowl. Very, _very_ different.

One by one, his co-workers come in and go out of the pantry, either to get a glass of water or make tea and coffee or even a snack or two and none of them, thankfully, had even gone and grabbed for the mugs in the drying rack.

“Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung, a co-worker of his, comes in with his own tiger print mug in hand and heads over to the sink. “Are you still trying to catch your mug thief? Seungcheol-hyung is looking for you.”

Jihoon grumbles again. “Yes, it’s been going on for too long.”

“Jihoon, ah there you are,” Wonwoo, another co-worker of theirs, comes in. “Seungcheol-hyung needs you in his office immediately.”

“See I told you,” Soonyoung says while rinsing his mug and washing it.

“But I need to see who’s been using my mug what if they’re—” Jihoon pauses to make sure there was no one else around beside Soonyoung and Wonwoo. “What if they’re gross? Like that guy from accounting.”

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo grimace, looking at each other.

“Dude, don’t worry I’m sure it’s just someone from this floor,” Wonwoo reassures. “Go to Seungcheol before he goes nuts and reprimands all three of us.”

“Fine,” Jihoon mumbles, defeated. “But if my mug goes missing again it’s both of your faults,” he threateningly points at Wonwoo and Soonyoung as he exits the pantry and makes a beeline to Seungcheol’s office.

Jihoon more or less was in Seungcheol’s office for a good ten minutes—going over project progress and the sorts and Jihoon had almost completely forgotten about his mug until from the corner of his eye he spots something, rather, someone, walking out of the pantry with a familiar mug in their hand. A someone who’s rather tall, dashingly handsome and notoriously known as a cat-lover as well outside of Wonwoo and him.

Wen Junhui, singing his regular tune of songs that Jihoon has grown familiar with over the months of knowing the guy, with Jihoon’s mug in his hand and a lettuce wrap in the other—making his way to his cubicle with a smile that compares to the brightness of the sun.

\--

Wonwoo is caught by surprise when a hand suddenly grabs for him and drags him into the copy room.

“Jeez who the fuck—oh, it’s you,” Wonwoo almost curses but doesn’t when he registers Jihoon, the younger between the two already telling him to stay quiet.

“I found my mug thief,” he whispers, peering through the doorway of the copy room, clearly to keep an eye on someone. Jihoon was announcing the founding of his mug thief like he had caught an actual law-breaking criminal.

Wonwoo lifts a brow. “You did? Who?” and joins him in peeking through the doorway. Thankfully, Wonwoo is tall enough to hover above Jihoon instead of pushing each other out of the way. “Who am I looking at?”

“He sits right in front of you,” Jihoon gestures. “Wen Junhui. How come you don’t notice that he’s using my mug?”

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Wonwoo says. “I don’t even know what your mug looks like.”

Jihoon grumbles. “You’re such a bad friend,” to which, Wonwoo only rolls his eyes at.

“So, what are you gonna do?” he inquires while taking a step back. “Confront him?”

“I don’t know,” Jihoon mumbles. “I’m scared to talk to him.”

“What are you two gossiping about in here?” Soonyoung’s sudden voice makes both Wonwoo and Jihoon jump and almost shriek. Soonyoung who had genuinely came over into the copy room to get some photocopies done, looks at the two with his head tilted and eyes filled with suspicion. “You two know something that I don’t, don’t you?” he adds, tone of voice accusatory and almost threatening with the document in his hand now rolled up pointing at the two.

“Chill out will you,” Wonwoo retaliates. “We’re not gossiping. We’re not you, Jeonghan hyung and Seokmin.”

“Ouch,” Soonyoung says with a fake tone of hurt and laughing. “You say that but you enjoy my daily dose of office gossip.”

“I found the person who’s been using my mug,” Jihoon finally says. “It’s Wen Junhui.”

Soonyoung’s head turns around faster than the copy machine printing. “Wen Junhui? You mean the hot Wen Junhui from Wonwoo’s department?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again. “Is that what you gossipers call him?”

“Oh my god Jihoon that means you and hot Wen Junhui have been indirectly kissing,” Soonyoung teases.

“Grow up will you,” Wonwoo adds. “We’re 28 not 13 and in middle school.”

“This is why your last boyfriend dumped you, Jeon Wonwoo,” Soonyoung snarks which Wonwoo also glares back. Jihoon doesn’t know how and why everything and anything always ends up in Soonyoung and Wonwoo tearing into each other like alley cats but he _needs_ to get away from these two and figure out how to actually talk to Junhui about using his mug.

To his recollection, he’s hardly ever interacted with the guy cause usually it’ll be Seungcheol who directly communicates with the legal team and he just has to do whatever work that Seungcheol needs to be done. And even when he does, he has Wonwoo who he’s the closest to there, and therefore any interaction between him and Junhui wasn’t really necessary.

Stupid Wonwoo, he thinks. And stupid Soonyoung too cause now the more he connects the dots the more he realizes that Soonyoung enjoys going over to the legal department just so he can get a chance to ogle at hot guy Wen Junhui.

\--

Jihoon finds himself back at zero when he’s camped out in the pantry once again. This time, Wonwoo does come in but only to grab a quick glass of water before scurrying back out cause he hears Jeonghan yelling his name from his room.

Said perpetrator also walks in—still as handsome as ever as well—flashing Jihoon a smile before going to the fridge. Jihoon only gives a nervous smile back, gripping the glass in his hand a bit too tight as he watches Junhui fish out a big bottle of milk tea.

Junhui must’ve noticed him staring cause he turns around and holds the bottle of milk tea out. “Do you want some?” he offers.

Jihoon momentarily blanks out but tries to zone back in as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Milk tea,” he shows off the bottle again. “Do you want some? It’s really good, it’s my favourite brand.”

“Um,” he gulps, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt—suddenly feeling it too tight and hot around his neck. “N-no, I’m good I still have my own cup of coffee.”

“Okay then,” Junhui smiles before proceeding to move over to the drying rack to grab a mug. Jihoon notices that Junhui’s hand was about to go for his mug again. _His_ mug. He can do this. He’s practiced twenty times in the bathroom for this.

 _Come on Jihoonie_ , he gives himself a pep-talk trying to reinstate some level of bravery and courage in him. _Confront the hot guy who’s been using your mug and risk him thinking you’re a weirdo for the rest of your working period together_.

“U-um,” Jihoon lets out a squeak that sounds so godly inhuman to him and he physically feels his face go red. His squeak had made Junhui pause his course of action and look at him.

“You okay?” Junhui now asks him.

“T-that mug you’re holding,” Jihoon squeaks again, still trying to fester up the courage. _You can do this, Lee Jihoon_. “That’s actually mine.” 

Junhui only blinks at him and he turns to scan the mug that he was holding in his hand—turning it around to look at the cat print that’s the major differentiating factor between their mugs. “Oh,” he says. “You’re right, this isn’t mine, I’m sorry.”

“N-no problem,” Jihoon wheezes. He feels his entire body go weak. Thank God Soonyoung and Wonwoo were nowhere in sight to see him like this or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it from them. “It’s an honest mistake.”

Junhui places Jihoon’s mug back onto the drying rack and finally grabs his own mug, the correct one, the cat with the noodle bowl instead of the rice bowl.

“Sorry about that,” Junhui apologizes. “I should’ve checked more carefully.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon reassures. “Really, sorry for making it uncomfortable and weird, uh, Junhui-ssi.”

“No of course not,” Junhui smiles again. “I wouldn’t like it as well if someone was using something of mine without my permission so I totally get it,” now pouring himself a glass of milk tea and holds it up for him to take a sip of.

“Thanks for being understanding, I guess,” Jihoon says, still trying to not look at Junhui’s face directly cause fuck Soonyoung, the guy was really hot indeed and he can’t even believe his eyes that he’s actually having a conversation with The Wen Junhui—renowned office hot guy as Soonyoung had said back in the copy room.

“No problem,” Junhui chuckles. “But I have to say, you look just like the cat on your mug,” he says as he brings up Jihoon’s mug and places it side-by-side with Jihoon’s face. “Cute.”

Yeah, Jihoon is positively blushing now—being called cute by Wen Junhui who just compared him to a cat and knowing that the guy is an avid cat lover as well.

From a distance, they both hear Jeonghan calling for Junhui’s name now. Jeonghan must already be done with Wonwoo since he’s moving onto Junhui now and Wonwoo who comes into the pantry looking worn out as if he just got the life sucked out of him.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Jihoon-ssi,” Junhui says, already turning around and making his way out of the pantry. “And I’m sorry once again for using your mug!”

“See you,” Jihoon mumbles weakly, still not believing the entire conversation he just had. His face is so red and so out of it that he ignores Wonwoo who’s leaning against the kitchen sink and throwing a sly grin his way.

“You better not say a word of this to Soonyoung,” he threatens.

Wonwoo smiles again, bringing the glass of water to his lips. “For a small fee, you can buy my silence.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
